Side Effects
by MidoriPanda
Summary: Celebration night after Kira and Hisagi got promoted. Rated M for Rangiku sillines, strong language, yaoi, lemon, and extreme fluff. Shuuhei x Izuru, and other pairings implied.
1. A Big, Happy Family

**Disclaimer: All Bleach character belong to Kubo Tite, who I greatly admire and his manga is WAY better than Naruto. But if Bleach was mine... Shuuhei and Izuru would get the whole screentime they deserve... oh, hold on... they're having it!

* * *

**

**Author's Notes: FIRST BLEACH FANFICTION!!! :D SO GOOD! AND IT'S A LEMON, PPL! LEMON! A HISAGI SHUUHEI X KIRA IZURU LEMON!(sorry, but it's yaoi, don't like, don't read! I have a weakness for this guys, they're just so cute together!)Don't worry, the first two chapters it's just hinted, the second one is a bit more explicit (with Ikkaku x Yumichika), but the third one is the one you can skip if you don't actually like real boyxboy sexual relationships. There are many other pairings hinted,like UkiUno, IshiHime, UlquiHime, GinRan, GinIzu, TouShuu, RenRiki, IshiNemu, IchiRuki, KaiRuki, ShunsuixNanao (this one is actually graphic in there), and many many more xD  
**

**Ah, just some randomness that was inspired by the first time I got high, I also started to say random things like that.  
**

**Well... all the things that have (*) in front of them have a refference I'm putting on the bottom, just so you know what the hell Rangiku is talking about, and she's using all the nicknames Yachiru has ever used xD  
**

* * *

**Side effects.**

**A Bleach Fanfiction, By xox-Midori-Chan-xox

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

**A Big, Happy Family

* * *

**

"Already a year! I can't believe it!" The orange haired woman said, bringing several cups and enough bottles of sake to make them all get drunk in less than an hour.

"And it still feels like the first day…"

"Yeah, well, but some times have changed, Kira. I mean! You two have been promoted to Captains, and Rangiku-san moved to your squad, and Hinamori took her place, since Hitsugaya-taichou personally requested her to…"

"That was quite the biggest advance we had this year!" Rangiku screamed, she had already started to drink, and it seemed to have made instant effect. "To think Hitsugaya-taichou would have gone so far for love!"

"Matsumoto, I'm here!"

"Anyways, why are you here, taichou? This is no place for kids!"

"MATSUMOTO!"

"Maa, Maa! There's always a first time for everything! I'll bring a cup for you and Momo-chan!"

"No, don't bother, Rangiku-san, we're already leaving, we have stuff to do. I just dragged Shiro-taichou here because I asked him to. I only came to give my congratulations to Kira-kun and Hisagi-Senpai, for they promotions!"

"Ooohhh, sure you don't want to stay, Hinamori?" the red headed, Renji, asked.

"Ah, no, sure, Abarai-kun, we have lots of work tonight…"

"Oh, god, and they're not even drunk!"

"MATSUMOTO!"

"Rangiku-san!"

Everybody in the table laughed as Hinamori and Hitsugaya left the bar.

"Well, well, Hisagi-taichou!" Matsumoto screamed, tossing the dark haired Shinigami a cup filled of sake. "And also, Kira-Taichou!"

"At this range they're going to move either Abarai or Madarame to the 5th division, both of them have Bankai and are amazingly strong, and… well… there's nobody who wants to take said place."

"Nah, I'm quite comfortable in the 6th division, like hell I'm moving again…"

"Ooohhh, you say that because of your sexy taichou, right?!"

"How much sake had you just had, Rangiku-san?" Renji asked, removing the bottle form her hands.

"I swear I have only had a few drops! It's just I'm way too happy for both of you!"

"Well, anyways, What do you think, Madarame-san? Are you going to be the new taichou or something?"

"Hah, like hell I'm gonna do it! I really hate to admit it, but I'm fine like I am. And I actually don't like having a Bankai, so stop fucking about it…"

"Woooah, don't be so mean, Ikkaku!" Yumichika said, hugging his best friend, who just shoved him away. "Is so great you have a Bankai, you know?!"

"Yumichika, you don't drink, what's wrong?"

"I _actually_ made him drink, and he seems not to stand it…" Matsumoto said, grabbing Yumichika's back and making him to sit up straight. "So if he gets a little… fluffy with you, Ikkaku-san, don't hit him to death, please…"

Everybody laughed when Yumichika hugged Ikkaku again and made him fall to the ground.

"Anyways, you two look down, what's the matter?"

"It's just it feels really odd to be a captain…"

"Well, you say it, Captain 69, why is it?"

"I can't believe we have taken their places…"

"I can't believe it has already been a year!"

"You two are such a depressing pair! Stop mourning about your captains' loss!"

"Well, Iba-san, I think Komamura –Taichou is _still_ on his place, so you didn't have to _replace_ him!"

"Ah, don't talk me about it! He goes every single day to that old grave, it quite bothers me. After Tousen left, it passed just some months when he always went to pray and talk there… but then he stopped to go so frequently, but now it's back! My god, the job is increasing and it's exasperating!"

"Oh, come on! It's not easy to lost somebody you love!"

"As love you mean, Matsumoto-san?"

"Ah, you know Koma-san had a strong bond with Shuu's papa, soooo…"

"Shuu's papa?" Hisagi asked, starting to chuckle. "Abarai, remove that bottle from her, now!"

"Ooohhh, come on, Shuuhei! You also liked Tousen! You two were like… like Zaraki-Taichou and Yachiru-chan!!! Papa and Baby, you know!!"

"For one last time, Rangiku-san, I was not his son, ok?"

"No, no, Shuuhei, of course not, if so, you and Iba would be like siblings, and it's obviously, you're _not _siblings…"

Everybody laughed, including Iba and Hisagi, but then the first one stopped, knowing he had just been offended.

"It'd be more like the whole Gotei 13 is a huuuuuge family… so, Soutaichou would be like the grandpa, and Ukitake-taichou and Unohana-taichou would be like mommy and daddy… and Shunsui would be like the old perverted uncle who loves young ladies like Aunt Nanao… Ken-chan would be like the hermit who lives out wild with his little daughter and two ambiguous guys who we love, flower boy and pinball head, in the house!!"

"Ok, Matsumoto, you have had enough!" Ikkaku said, taking the bottle away as he laughed, still his ego was offended.

"No, no, Madarame! give it back to her, this ought to be good!"

"Ah, but come on, she has just started with it…"

"Yeah let her be! It's a captain's order, do it now!"

"I hate you, Hisagi…"

"Neh, don't worry, Ikkaku, she'll finish him off in just some minutes, give her the bottle back."

"Oh, Flower Boy, you're back into your senses."

"Of course, it's not like Sake can _actually_ beat me up…"

"Come on, Yumi-chaaaan! Drink a bit mooooore!!!" Matsumoto screamed, placing a whole bottle onto Yumichika's mouth and making him swallow the liquid. In just some seconds after the woman removed the bottle, the man fainted and fell to the ground.

"Kyaa, I'm taking this douche bag back to the quarters, he's done for… well, I'm sorry I can't stay to listen to you guys, but this bastard is going to die if I don't make him go sober now, he can't take alcohol at all… and he's gonna loose his pretty face, he'll wake up grumpy in the morning, and goodbye to Captain 69 and Blondie."

"HEY!" Both Hisagi and Kira screamed, while the others started to laugh.

Ikkaku carried the vain man out of the bar, then Rangiku stood up and shouted out loud.

"DON'T MAKE MUCH NOISE YOU TWO ALONE IN YOUR QUARTERS! YOU'RE GONNA MAKE KEN-CHAN ANGRY AND YACHIRU IS GOING TO BITE YOUR HEAD, IKKAKU!"

All of them laughed again, then Matsumoto sat down.

"Continue, Rangiku-san, continue!"

"Huh?"

"About the happy family!"

"Who has a happy family? I don't have a family, I'm an orphan, Shuuhei, how rude from you!" She slapped him making all the others to laugh. Even Hisagi couldn't help to laugh a little.

"You were talking about how Gotei 13 was a great, big family, Rangiku-san…"

"Oh, sure, sure…" She laughed and took another sip of sake. "Well, Ken-Chan's daughter is in love with Unohana Okasan baby boy, Hanataro. So they both get together and unite the families… well, obviously Kotetsu and Kiyone are sisters, who doesn't know that, my gosh…" she sipped again. "Well, Isane is in love with Sentarou, a guy we know… nothing about." She laughed, feeling a little sorry. "He was also promoted, if I'm not wrong…as vice-captain, finally! We should have invited him to celebrate!"

"CONTINUE!" everybody screamed, making Matsumoto to jump a little.

"Then comes the middle child of the Ukitake-Unohana union, Shiro-chan!" Everybody laughed and cheered up on the woman to continue. "Well, Jr. , as we'll call taichou now on is in love with Momo-chan, the little apprentice of Aizen, an evil mastermind who betrayed us all pretending to be a lovely and pure saint, but he was nothing but a enormous piece of…"

"Continue, Rangiku-san, we all know who Aizen is!"

"Ok, ok… so, so… Momo-chan had strong feelings for the evil bastard, but obviously he betrayed us all because he's evil and ugly and he believes himself as Aizen Powers and…"

"CONTINUE!"

"Well, well… Jr. has a beautiful and sexy cousin, who's called Rangiku, and she is the most wonderful and strongest and…"

"Rangiku-san!"

"Fine, fine! Rangiku found herself in love with another evil rat who had been helping Aizen since the beginning and he never told her anything because he's an evil bastard who loves me not… Well, Gin was an evil rat but he had a wonderful and caring son, called Izuru… of course he was adopted, 'cuz Gin was way too beautiful and Izuru was not…"

"Hey, I'm here, Rangiku-san…"

"That's the point, Kira, shut up!"

"Well… Izuru and Momo were best friends, 'cuz rat Aizen and enormous jackass rat Gin were friends… these two met a little pineapple head boy called Renji, who had some freaky eyebrows. This kid was an orphan but he always was with his sister Rukia. Later, Rukia was adopted by one of Renji's teachers Bya-kun…"

"You're starting to count it as it is… GIVE HER SOME MORE SAKE!"

Everyone did as Hisagi said and made Matsumoto drink a lot more.

"BUT RENJI WAS SO UGLY BYA-KUN DIDN'T WANTED TO ADOPT IT BECAUSE HE WAS AFRAID OF HIS FREAKY EYEBROWS!"

"Hey!"

"So, Byakuyi just adopted Rukia, and Rukia fell in love with Ukitake's younger, younger, younger brother, Kaiiiiiiien… but Kaien was eaten by his wife, and then his wife had an enormous stomach ache and she died, so Rukia went all emo about it and she ran to the human world, where she found a crazy strawberry that looked a hell like Kaien and stabbed it with a sword, soooo the strawberry became a death berry!!!"

Everybody laughed and toasted again for Rangiku, the best story teller in the whole Sereitei when drunk.

"Then the berry came up with a princess and a Tiger, and also a sharp pencil* who tried to kill everyone when Rukia was arrested for stabbing the poor strawberry. Mayurin, the mad scientist uncle of the family, who I think it's related to Ken-chan since both of them are weird, tried to stop the pencil, but the pencil was too sharp, and Mayurin's daughter fell in love with the pencil, but the pencil was in love with the princess, so he became a prince after the princess kissed him…"

"Wait, but Orihime never kissed Ishida, right?"

"No, because an enormous bat came and ate Ishida's hand, so he couldn't grab the princess hand and she went all 'uhh-huuu' about it! Also 'cuz the princess loved the berry, but the berry loved Rukia, but then the princess fell in love with the bat. And the bat bit the pencil. So sad."

"Rangiku! You're still missing 3 squads, hurry up before you go unconscious!"

"Nya, nya… Mayurin got beaten, so he flushed away. Then, SoiPhone fought with a cat. By the way, SoiPhone is the unwanted child of Unohana and Ukitake, 'cuz we don't have anywhere else to place her. She's a lesbian, that's why she was unwanted. So sad."

"Rangiku-san!"

"Oh, yeah… So, SoiPhone fell in love with the cat. But the cat was in love with the hat*- How sad."

"CONTINUE!"

"Oh, well, then… moving on! When Mayurin was defeated the pencil rolled down the streets searching for the princess. She was taken captive by the Hermit uncle Ken-chan. Then Tou-chan found the pencil. Poor pencil. Still, Tou-chan was a good guy, tough he could not see at all. Tou-chan was cousin of evil rat Aizen… but he was good. Still, the other two poisoned his mind and he went all yada-yada and even betrayed his dog… sorry Iba."

Everybody laughed, except from Iba.

"The dog had a little puppeh, called Iba Tetsusasasa…" Rangiku sighed, taking another sip. "Tou-chan loved his dog. But he didn't like the puppy, so he kicked him out because he also had some weird mustache… Tou-chan had an adopted boy. His name was sixty nine… no, sorry, Shuuuuuuuuuheiiii… your name sounds like if somebody was sneezing, Shuuhei… well, Shun loved his adoptive daddy, but his daddy went all yada-yada, the same as rat Aizen and Bastard rat- Gin who we all thought was a good but creepy guy with a scary smile… so, these two bastards and Tou-chan tried to kill Rukia because Aizen loved strawberries! And Rukia stabbed one! So, they all went away, betraying sexy Ran, Sixty Nine, Izururu, Peach and Koma-Koma! Just for having a new banquet with strawberries in the Huevo Mundo*!"

"And then?!"

"Then, the bat that ate the pencil's hand came down and stole the princess! POOR PENCIL!"

"hold on, Ran-chan! Pencils do not have hands!"

"OH, FUCK, PENCILS HAVE NO HANDS!!" Rangiku screamed, making all of them jump.

"Uh, well… the happy family got broken because Cousin Ran was heartbroken, the three abandoned puppies had nobody, so Koma-Koma, Tou-Chan's pet poke-evolutioned and adopted the little puppies and made them grow! Now 69 and Izururu became a happy couple and are waiting for a baby!"

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Both of them screamed.

"Don't hide it, you made a baby the other day, when you got the notice of your promotion!"

Silence filled the room, everybody glanced at the two newest captains.

"You guys are…?"

"OF COURSE NOT!"

Matsumoto laughed out loud and shook her head.

"I was joking, I was joking, I just wanted to see your faces, guys!"

"I hate you, Matsumoto."

"Calm down, sneeze-name."

"Leave him alone already, Rangiku-san!"

"Awww! How cute! Izuru Okasan defends Shun Otousan!"

"AND WHY AM I THE MOM?!" Kira cried out loud.

"Because, seriously, guys if you two were gay (and I'm not affirming it), Hisagi would totally be on top!"

"OF COURSE NOT!"

"Yes, I would."

"NO, YOU WOULDN'T! DON'T HELP ME, SENPAI!"

"Ah, the forbidden love between a Senpai and his Kohai*!"

"RANGIKU!"

"Oh, come on, guys, just admit it!" Renji said, patting Kira on the shoulder. "You do look like a couple. You do and go everywhere together."

"Abarai, I'm gonna kick your ass…"

"Well, let's hear the end of the story, Ran-chan!"

"Well… I have no idea… and we're running out of Sake…"

"Matsumoto-san, there's plenty enough…"

"No, there's not… oh, my, I can't see a thing…" she started to laugh as she lost her balance and almost fell to the ground, but Iba caught her.

"Oi, where did you left Omaeda and Sasakibe?"

"Oh, well… Sasakibe is the grandma… I don't know, whatever…"

"And Omaeda?"

"MY GOSH, RENJI, NOBODY LIKES OMAEDA! SHUT UP ALREADY!"

Everybody laughed, it was cruel to say that, but… true.

"Now, now, Sexy Ran is tired… let's play something."

"Sorry, Matsumoto… I have to go and help my captain, he's having a hard time and I couldn't convince him to come (thank god I didn't…)" Iba said, placing her again on her seat. The man stood up and went through the door.

"Ah, just the four of us again! Guess Ikkaku is really having fun with Yumichika…"

"You seem to have sobered a little, Ran-chan."

"Well, it's just talking about Omaeda makes me mad… he's such a bastard."

"A nasty, rich bastard."

"You're right… gah, now… as I was saying… let's play something…"

* * *

**A/N: Now, now, about the * on some parts...**

**When Rangiku talks about Rukia stabbing a strawberry, you should know Ichigo means strawberry. So, you get the bad pun.**

**When she mentions the strawberry brought a princess, a tiger and a sharp pencil, she refers to Orihime, Chad and Ishida. As Hyori says in one episode, OriHIME=princess, YatsuTORA=tiger. And in one part I don't actually remember, Yachiru names Ishida "enpitsu" which means pencil in japanese xD that's why. Also, when she talks about the bat, she talks about Ulquiorra. If you're up with the manga or have read spoilers you should know. Or just deduce it, you're intelligent!**

**When she says "she fell in love with the cat" she refers to Yoruichi, and when she adds "But the cat was in love with the hat" makes reference to both Urahara and Dr. Seuss xD (nah, joking, only to Urahara)**

**When she says they go to Huevo Mundo, thats a really, really bad bad pun xD It's mostly for spanish speakers, you should know Huevo means egg, and it was the only word that rhymed with Hueco. Sorry **

**And, yes, I freaking hate Omaeda. He's so freaking anoying and weak, I mean, ven Yumichika, a 5th seat is considered elite over him!! Aghh!! haha, it seems nobody, not even his own captain likes him, and people only look after him for food xD Sorry For the long explanation.  
**


	2. Truth or Dare

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Kubo Tite does! **

**A/N: More sillyness... enjoy. **

**A bit more explicit Yaoi, but not much, that comes on next chapter. **

**And picture Yachiru older... like Hanataro or Hitsugaya's size, you know... even tought it had only been a year, anything can happen!  
**

**

* * *

Chapter 2**

**Truth or Dare**

"So… what are we playing?"

"Truth or Dare!" a loud, tiny and high pitched voice screamed.

"YACHIRU-CHAN!!!"

"Nya, nya!!! Do you have anything to eat?!"

"Who let her inside the bar?!"

"She's even older than you, Matsumoto, she just looks like a girl."

"Ikkaku-san! Yumichika! You're back!"

"Don't make him drink again, or fukutaichou will hit me."

"I'd actually be more scared of Zaraki if I were you, Ikkaku…"

"He doesn't really care, but Yachiru-fukutaichou does…"

"You're the source of all evil, Ran-chan! You made Yumi-chan drunk!!!"

"I'm not evil, I'm just having fun…"

"Well, we were gonna play! What are we gonna do, Ran-chan?!"

"See?! You also made Shuu and Izururu drunk! You're evil!"

"I'm not! They drank by themselves, it's not like I opened their mouths and made them drink the sake!"

Yumichika coughed molested and Ikkaku laughed out loud.

"You should have seen your face!!!"

"Shut up, pinball head!" Matsumoto and Yachiru screamed at him.

Ikkaku's laugh stopped and he just glared at both his superior and the big breasted woman.

"Yeah… truth or dare sounds good, Yachiru-chan, but we need… more people. Just seven will make no fun…"

"DON'T WORRY! I brought Nanao-chan and Nemu!"

"How did they actually agree to come?!"

"Well, we were walking back here and Ise-san was running away from drunk and pervert Kyouraku taichou."

"Again?"

"Again." This time it was the woman herself to answer.

"Nanao-san!"

"And what about Nemu?!"

"Well… I really don't know…" Yachiru whispered for herself as Nemu entered the room and sat between Nanao and Matsumoto.

"Well, anyways, with more girls is more fun… but I think none of you guys are straight, so…"

"OF COURSE WE ARE!" The five men around screamed, making the four women to jump.

"Oh, whatever, let's get the sake and play!"

"You can't make Yumi-chan and pinball head drunk, Ran-chan!"

"Oh, come on!" The taller woman grabbed the girl's hand and whispered in her ear "When they're drunk they do stupid things they'd never do when sober!! Let's just have a little fun! Have you ever been drunk, Yachiru-chan?"

"Of course not! What do I look like?!"

"But like Yumichika said, you're actually older than I am, and even of that, come to think, you've grown a lot since past year. You look like a lady now!"

"Ah… well… I don't know really… he he, ok, just because it's you who asks and I can't imagine Yumichika being more stupid than he already is!"

"Fukutaichou… I'm still here…"

"YAY! THAT'S THE POINT, YUMI-CHAN!"

"Well… everybody knows how we play this game… well, no. Yachiru is a newcomer, so let me explain again… and make sure Izuru Okasan and Shuuhei Otousan are listening, they're already a bit… happy."

"Matsumotooooooo…"

"Fine, fine, I'll stop with the gay pranks, it's just…you two are funny…"

"RAN-CHAN!"

"Sorry… well, here it is! The game is as usual, truth or dare! Since you're the newcomer, you're the one to pick who and what will he or she will do or say! If someone doesn't does or says, gets to drink a whole bottle. On the other hand, if they do, the one who has to do it is the one who asked!"

Everybody clapped in excitement and Matsumoto ordered more bottles.

"Well, since it's your first time, you'll get to drink just one normal cup. And Yumichika, since you're intolerant, you'll have to drink only small cups every time you lose, is it fine?"

"Of course, Rangiku-san… anyways, like I'll ever loose, I'm never gonna place my beautiful lips on a cup of sake ever again…"

"FINE!" Yachiru screamed, raising from her seat and pointing at Yumichika. "I PICK YOU! Truth or dare, Yumi-chan?!"

"Dare, of course."

"KISS BALDIE!"

Everybody remained in silence, waiting for Yumichika to react. For some surprise, Ikkaku had not complained yet.

"…" Yumichika gulped and blushed deeply. "Give me that cup."

Everybody started to clap as Yumichika drank the small cup and the blush on his face remained there. It seemed he was making his best effort for not getting high with just that, but it seemed the battle was struggling within himself.

"So, Yumi-chan, who's your victim?!"

"Ikkaku! Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Go and kick fukutaichou's butt…"

Ikkaku didn't even thought about it, he just took the bottle and drank it whole. Ikkaku would not let Yumichika get drunk, and he'll definitely kick his superior, even if he wanted like hell to do it.

"I pick… Nemu."

"Uhmm…"

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth…" she mumbled.

"Ok… how does Kurotsuchi taichou looks without the mask and the creepy outfit?"

Nemu blushed and shook her head, then she took a long breath and looked down.

"He… he actually looks nice…"

"Is he even human?!"

"One question each time, Baldie!"

"She actually answered! Drink again, Ikkaku!"

He sighed and drank again, and his eyes wandered around a little until they focused.

"Now, Nemu, ask!"

"Uhmm… Ise-san. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Do… do you love your captain...?"

Everybody started to whistle and laugh, making Nanao to blush. She started to ponder whether to stand the sake after her captain had almost done some nasty stuff to her (again) under its effects, or having to say either a lie or the truth. Of course Nanao knew how to lie, but even if drunk, the people around her were no idiots at all.

"Yes." Nanao answered, simply and abruptly. Again, the guys started to wolf whistle and clap at her. "Now drink, Nemu. You made me admit the most embarrassing thing ever."

"Don't worry, we're not telling!" Renji said as he tossed Nemu a bottle, who took it with shaky hands and drank. Anyway, Sake had no real effect on her, it just made her blush.

"Heh, it's not like Shunsui doesn't know already…"

"MATSUMOTO! Truth or dare?!"

"Hm… truth, let's leave the dares for later."

"What was the craziest thing you and Ichimaru did?!"

Matsumoto, for surprise of everybody, blushed and opened her eyes wide. Her pale pupils went to the top, she was trying to remember. Kira had even stopped his little fight with Hisagi and Renji and was looking amazed at Matsumoto. When did she and his former captain had ever been together at night, and how many times that he had just never noticed?!

"Sorry, it's too dark for you kids to handle it. Give me the bottle."

"Rangiku-san, you're dirty!"

"Don't be jealous, Kira, you've got Hisagi now, you won this one!"

"STOP IT, RANGIKU-SAN!"

"Fine, Kira, truth or dare?"

"Truth!"

"Truth and only truth, lies do not count, you're a terrible liar, and we'll know… everybody, star at him directly and he'll not be able to lie, please… did Gin cheated on me with you?!"

"OF COURSE NOT! WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?! I told you I'm not gay, Rangiku-san!"

"Oh, sure, sure… well, choose, Kira, choose!" She demanded as she drank again.

"Fine. Abarai-kun, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Kiss the waitress and do not let her slap you."

Renji laughed out loud and stood up, sliding the door and going onto the public part of the bar. He searched around for a waitress, and when he found one that was good enough for his liking, he walked over her. Everybody turned their heads towards Renji, who had just turned around the woman and had passionately kissed her. The slim woman had left the cups she was carrying and returned the kiss. After some seconds, Renji returned grinning widely.

"Abarai, you know that one you just kissed was your subordinate Rikichi, who's a man, by the way, on his part-time job dressed with a Kimono?" Matsumoto pointed out, making Renji to choke with his own saliva and Kira with the sake he was drinking.

"HE WAS?!"

"Sure, just look at him…"

"OH, FUCK, NO!"

"Hahaha, Orenji* has a boyfriend!" Yachiru screamed pointing at the red headed man.

"No, it's not like… I thought he was a girl!" Renji cried, hiding his face behind his hands. "Well, whatever. Hisagi, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Ok, let me think… what does the 69 stands for?"

Hisagi sat up straight and shook his head, looking at Renji as if he had just made a crime.

"You're such a pervert. It was because of the past captain of squad nine, Kensei. He had the same number tattooed on his abdomen, and he saved my life once. I wanted to be like him, so, as a tribute to him, wherever he is now, I also made one here."

"Incredible… he's not lying!"

"Sure, why would I lie, anyways? I'm not a pervert, like others."

"You say that now… right, Kira?!"

"Shut it already!"

"Well, Renji, drink… Hisagi, you're next."

"Well… since Yachiru started, it's my time to ask. Truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"Give the Male Shinigami association a room for meetings!!"

"DENIED!" Matsumoto, Nanao and Yachiru screamed at the same time.

"Ask something edible, Hisagi!"

"You're awful!" He said as he drank more sake from the bottle.

"Well, me again! Ran-chan! Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Which cup are you?!"

Rangiku laughed out loud, especially when Hisagi and Renji left his cups abandoned on the table to hear the answer. The woman bent down and whispered the answer on Yachiru's ear.

"OH! REALLY?! ARE THEY THAT BIG?!"

Matsumoto nodded as Yachiru drank another cup and the blush on her cheeks went higher.

"Well… Nanao! Truth or dare."

"Truth."

"What's the most crazy thing you've worn to impress Shunsui?"

Nanao didn't even answered, she just took the bottle and drank. Matsumoto screamed and clapped, the woman's silence was by far the best answer she could have.

"So that hot it was!"

"Yumichika! Truth or dare?!"

"T-truth…?"

"Would you do my hair on Friday? I have an important meeting…"

Matsumoto laughed out loud. Sure it was a question, a stupid one, but it was just like Nanao when she had no idea of what the hell she was doing.

"OF COURSE MY DEAR!!!" Yumichika said, clanking a small cup with Nanao's bottle.

"YUMI! DON'T DRINK YET!"

"Never mind… Abarai-kuuun… truth or dare?"

"Truth, I'm never doing dares again."

"Did you enjoyed the kiss?"

Everybody laughed as Renji blushed and looked down.

"Yes… just because I thought he was a girl."

The whole table laughed again, as they watched Yumichika drink another cup. In just some seconds, Yumichika started to laugh uncontrollably, until Ikkaku slapped him.

"Fine… Madarame-san… truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"Uhmm… hold on…" Renji took out his cell phone and opened it. "Fine, smack Yumichika again!"

"What for?"

"I don't know, I want sake and I want to have it on video, any problem?!"

"Well… just because you had to kiss a boy against your own knowledge…" Ikkaku slapped Yumichika again, but he only laughed and embraced the bald man's neck.

"You're so pretty, Ikkaku!!!"

"GAHHH!!! GET AWAY FROM ME, YOU FREAKING HOMO!!" Ikkaku screamed, slapping Yumichika some more, until he fell on his back.

Renji had been taping all time, so he was laughing like crazy.

"You have to pass that video later, Abarai!!"

"Sure, sure!!! Come on, Madarame, you're next!"

"Hm… Kira! Truth or dare?"

"Truth!" Kira said like if he was afraid.

"Bah, you're a coward, you're never gonna pick dare…"

"Not with Rangiku-san, Abarai and you here…"

"Us? Why?"

Kira pointed at Hisagi, who just looked like if Kira had slapped him as Ikkaku did to Yumichika.

"You're kidding me, right?!"

Kira shook his head and lowered his head, his large and blonde bang covering both of his eyes in shame.

"Fine, Kira… who's on top tonight? Hisagi or you?"

"WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT?!"

"Drink, Kira, there's no way you can answer that." Hisagi said, placing the bottle on his mouth. He drank it whole, and pointed at Yumichika.

"Revenge time, Madarame! Yumichika! I dare you to kiss Madarame! Now!"

"Ooohhh… but you didn't ask…"

"The rules change! Kiss him or drink and die, Ayasegawa!"

The Shinigami raised his shoulders and hugged Ikkaku again, this time with more strength, so he'd not slap him.

"Yumichika! Get away!!!"

"Ikkaku, I don't want to die, let me kiss you, please…"

"Yumichika, what's wrong with you?! You're not gonna die, you're just gonna faint!!"

"But I don't wanna faint, Ikka-kun… please…" He batted his lashes and hugged him tighter. "Just a quick one so Izururu will shut up… please…"

"Yes, Ikka-kun, just a small one…"

"You're dead, Blondie…"

"Whatever, Baldie, just kiss him already!!" this time Hisagi defended his friend, smiling and taking put his cell phone too.

Ikkaku rolled his eyes and grabbed Yumichika's hair, giving him a quick peck on the lips. Matsumoto and Yachiru screamed, and they screamed even louder when Yumichika didn't let go of Ikkaku and continued to kiss him. Both Hisagi and Renji made a surprise face, but continued taping, as much as Ikkaku struggled to get apart, Yumichika was way too strong. After some seconds, the bald man's hand was free to set the other apart.

"HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND?!"

Yumichika didn't even had time to answer that, since he had fallen asleep in Ikkaku's arms. The bald man was all red, like a tomato on a boiling pot, but he said nothing, he just sighed and passed one arm around Yumichika's waist and one of his around his own shoulders, so he could carry him out of the bar, _again_.

"Uhmm… talking seriously, are you two actually together , or something?" Matsumoto asked, breaking the awkward silence that had filled the room.

"Of course not! He's just wasted! I told him not to come back, but he insisted."

"Well… he sounded a little real, Madarame-san…" Renji added, worried.

"I hope it's just the side effects… if not… I don't know." Ikkaku answered, not glancing at nobody, specially Renji.

"Ah, come on, he does love you, Ikkaku." Yachiru said. The bald man turned around to face her. Of all the years they have known each other, he had never been actually called by his real name.

"You did?"

"How old do you think I am?! Five?!"

"Well…"

"Shut up! I'm also leaving, I'll help you take this pretty boy back… and we have to talk about it…"

"Oh… well, thanks…" He said a little terrified. It was not normal for his superior to take such a serious tone on her voice, less her attitude to match with it. He turned around to say goodbye. "By the way, sorry, Matsumoto…"

"Nah, never mind, it was really fun, Ikkaku-san!"

Ikkaku glared at them and picked the man up along with Yachiru, who was still a bit too small, and carried him away, again.

"Oh… well… Kira, drink and ask somebody else, anyway, you lost the game Haha…"

"Aren't you are your limit, Kira? We have been drinking since midday…"

"You two have been mourning all day, right?"

"Do you have any problem? We're fine now, but I'm worried about him… he can take it but not for much longer…"

"Awww, how cute, Shuuhei!"

"Shut up, Matsumoto."

"Oh, where are your manners?!"

"You killed them. Now, Kira, dare somebody, before you faint."

"Nemu-chan…"

"H-Hai…"

"Truth or dare?"

"T-truth…"

"Tell us who's your mom…"

"Kira, you're just starting to say random stuff…" Renji said, ruffling Kira's head, but Hisagi stopped him.

"Actually, it's a good question… do you imagine Kurotsuchi with anybody?"

"Well, she said he was handsome behind the mask, and, well, look at her!"

But to their surprise, Nemu took the bottle and drank.

"So it is that bad, oh my, oh my…"

"Abarai-kun… truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Is your hair color natural or do you have to dye it?"

Everybody started to laugh, including Nemu who giggled a little.

"It's natural, but why the…?"

"It's too bright, you don't even need a lamp to find out where you are in the dark, your hair is too shiny!" Matsumoto shouted at him.

"And what's with it?! I like it like that!"

Suddenly, when Renji and Matsumoto had stood up to fight about it, the door opened. Rikichi was there, and as he watched the red haired man he blushed deeply. Renji sat down again and Matsumoto started to giggle like crazy.

"What's wrong, Rikichi?"

"Uhmm… sorry to bother, Hisagi-taichou… but… Ise-fukutaichou has… a visit, and… well…"

"Is my taichou out there?" Nanao asked coldly, to which Rikichi just nodded frenetically. The woman sighed and stood up fixing her hakama and walking towards the door.

"Sorry, I have to take that douche bag home. Congratulations, Hisagi, Kira! And… well, Nemu, would you come with me? I need some help to carry him out, and… well, you four are having lots of fun…"

Nemu nodded and stood up, at the same moment the younger boy was pushed away by Shunsui, who seemed not only to be drunk, but also like if he had had a hangover for the last three days, like if he was not shaving, nor bathing and his basic meals were sake, water, bread, and sake.

"Woooah, Shunsui, you look… bad… why?"

"Ooohhh… Rangiku-chan?!"

"You look so wasted, what happened?" Matsumoto was already on her feet, so she ran to grab the man's shoulders so he could stand up.

"I don't know… I've been looking for Nanao-chan since past week, but Nanao-chan left me and is not talking to me, so I drank and drank to avoid thinking about Nanao-chan, but all the liquor did was making m think about her, and when I ran to look for her, she was with Nemu-chan, so I invited both of them to drink, and Nemu-chan blushed soooo cute, so Nanao-chan took her hand and ran away, and I had been looking for them all night!"

"In this state, Shunsui?! Oh my gosh, Ise! You're a monster! Just tell him already and marry him, or else!"

"Tell me what? Carry who?"

"Marry, Shunsui, Marry!" Matsumoto screamed, making the man to jump.

"WHAAAAT? NANAO AND I GETTING MARRIED?! OH MY GOOOD!!!" The elder started to fan himself with a hand as he blushed, but for Nanao's luck, he was too drunk to understand the situation.

"Matsumoto, please stop." Nanao said, glaring daggers at the older woman. "I had… my own reasons to ignore him…" She laughed a bit and nodded, helping the captain to stand, so Nemu and Nanao could carry him out.

* * *

**Another reference note for the (*) up there.  
**

**When Yachiru calls Renji "Orenji", it's just a word game. Orenji means orange in japanese and it just rhymes with the redhead's name. And we know Yachiru loves nicknames!**


	3. Pocky

_**WARNING: YAOI AND LEMON, BOY ON BOY GRAPHIC SEX AHEAD, DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!!!!**_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but a twisted and perverted mind :D**

_**A/N: Sorry if it's lame, I tried my best, but this is actually the first lemon I've ever written, and it's even harder when it's two boys and not an heterosexual relationship D: And... well... I needed to get a violent reaction from Izuru, so the whole thing wouldn't look so abrupt. So there are hints of GinIzu over there D: (I mean, I like it, and believe me, I looove Gin, but... nya, he's just too evil for Izuru!! that's why there's Shuuhei papa to hug him all day :3)**_

**_If you don't know what "The Pocky Game" is, look for it! I got my reference on School rumble XDDD_  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

**Pocky**

"Ok! Since it's just us four, the things can get a little bit… intimate now…"

"I think we should stop, Rangiku. Izuru is wasted…"

"Oh, you care so much for him…"

"Well, he's my friend, I also care for Abarai and you."

"Yes, but you do not defend us as you do with Kira. You seem like his protector or something…"

"Well, in fact he's my kohai, so I do care for him."

"I tell you, you both are so caring for each other, it's almost confused with love."

"We were playing, weren't we?" Kira interrupted, making it clear he was uncomfortable.

"Oh, you still wanna play? Somehow Shuuhei is right, we all have had too much… specially you, since you don't last as much as us..."

"Let's continue…"

"Fine, Renji, your turn."

"Uhmm… Hisagi, your turn!"

"Fine."

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare, let's see."

"Right…" Renji smiled mischievously and took out a package from his hakama. "Play the pocky game with Kira."

Hisagi blushed a little as he took the large stick of pocky, not sure if he wanted to do it or not.

"Just one question that has nothing to do with it… Why the hell do you carry pocky with yourself?!"

"Hey, can't a man have a secret passion for pocky?!"

"Yeah, I mean, you know I love food but… strawberry pocky?!"

"Uh, I have chocolate ones, if you want…"

"Fine, chocolate is better… oh, by the way, Kira, are you fine with it?"

"Don't worry, I don't want Senpai to get high, if not, we're sure going with the crazy ladies of the four division like the other day…"

"You sure?"

"Yes, don't worry."

The brunette placed the large chocolate pocky stick on his friend's mouth and the other end of it on his. Kira's blue eyes were piercing the dark gray of Hisagi's pupils, almost pledging him to break the pocky on time. He seemed to understand, because he nodded before he placed a hand on Izuru's shoulder, and clenched to his sleeve. Shuuhei started to bite the thin stick slowly, savoring the flavor of chocolate on his lips. Kira also clenched a fist on the other man's clothes, also starting to bite.

They had almost reached the middle, but the stupid pocky stick didn't break at all. It seemed it had steel or something in the middle, so it won't break by any sort of way.

"Come on! Don't stop and finish already!" Matsumoto screamed, clapping and squealing like crazy. Renji was filming again, and he was also laughing like if somebody had been tickling him… he was actually twitching…

The older one rolled his eyes and shut them close, not wanting to face Kira ever again after he ate the last part of the stick and kissed him.

Hisagi swallowed and opened his eyes to see a very flushed Kira covering his mouth with one hand and glancing at him deeply.

"Izuru, I'm sorry, it just didn't break at all…"

Izuru said nothing, he just starred at Hisagi as Matsumoto and Renji laughed and whistled.

"Kira, say something!!!" Renji screamed, palming the blonde's back, but he was still starring at him with big round eyes of surprise.

Hisagi bended down to see Kira closer. He even shaken his hand before is eyes, but Kira was still looking at him completely surprised.

"Izuru… hey…"

He was seriously worried for him. Shuuhei had promised not to kiss him, but it was impossible, not as hard as the stick was. Izuru had started to lower his hand slowly, so he was relieved he hadn't been in a real, serious shock he couldn't even move anymore.

"Oh, come on, don't overdo it, Izuru, it was just a brief kiss, nobody dies for that."

Nobody had expected what the third division captain did next. He launched himself against the older one and crashed his lips against the other's. Hisagi was as surprised as Matsumoto and Renji, but Renji had clasped the cell phone and Matsumoto had stopped laughing.

"Uhmm…" Renji tried to say something, but in the precise moment Shuuhei's surprise vanished and he surrounded Izuru's waist and returned the kiss, he knew silence was the best thing to say on that moment. Matsumoto smiled and grabbed Renji's shoulder, making him some signs to start picking up all the mess they have done and leave the two new captains alone for a while.

While they picked up, he noticed the abandoned chocolate pocky box on the floor. He was about to put it inside his hakama, but Matsumoto's thin fingers stopped him, and she placed the pocky box with several bottles of sake and two cups on the table.

"Leave them. Surely these two are gonna give it a better use than you'll ever do, Pocky-boy."

"Uhmm… you mean…?"

"They'll surely want to play without peeping toms, don't you think?"

Renji smiled as he left the room among the woman, leaving the couple alone.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"They left…" Hisagi whispered after letting go of Kira's hips.

"Yeah… well… sorry about that, I kinda let go, Senpai."

"Never mind… it was… great."

"Uhmm… shall we go back to…"

"No, let's stay for a while."

"But…"

"Just you and me. Just for a while."

"You don't have much work to do?"

"No, my new lieutenant said she'll take care of it."

"She's a good girl, I see."

"Sure she is… now, let's keep playing."

"Just us?"

"Sure. It's more fun when it's intimate, Izuru."

"Well… you were the last one. Ask me."

"Izuru, truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Do you love me, Izuru?"

"Yes, Senpai…"

Hisagi drank a small sip of sake and smiled to him.

"Shuuhei… truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Would you… kiss me?"

Shuuhei didn't even answer, he just cupped Izuru's face on his hands and kissed him gently. Kira placed both of his hands on Shuuhei's neck and smiled against his lips. He felt the older man's tongue begging for entrance to his mouth, so he opened wide and returned the kiss with passion. Hisagi's tongue started to explode his cavity, while the blonde was still smiling and pressing his body against his. Kira broke off the kiss for breathing, but the brunette started to place some kisses on his earlobe, nibbling his neck a little.

"You don't have to ask for that, silly…" He kissed his earlobe again, making Izuru to arch his back against the wall and moan a little. "I'd kiss you anytime you like."

"Oh, Shuuhei…"

"Izuru, truth or dare?"

"Dare…"

"Hold on… didn't you say you were never going to pick dare whenever I'm here?"

"I think not anymore… ask for anything…"

Hisagi took another pocky stick and placed it on Kira's mouth.

"Play with me again…"

Kira nodded and Hisagi did the same as before, not closing his eyes to look passionately at the younger one. They reached the middle, and the blonde bite the last part, capturing the brunette lips between his, nibbling and nipping them a little.

Hisagi started to loosen Kira's hakama, exposing his shoulders and bare chest a little. Kira moaned his name when he started to trail kisses down his neck, until he reached his collarbone.

"Shuuhei… truth or dare?" Kira moaned while Shuuhei was still kissing him.

"Dare."

"Make love to me…"

Hisagi stopped. He didn't even notice when the hell had he pinned Izuru to the ground, and how he had ended on top of him.

"Here?"

"Yes… it's private, nobody will enter… please, I'm begging you…"

The older man stood up, making Izuru to fix his Hakama, but the other stopped him.

"No, not here. Let's go to my quarters. Only Akuma is there, she won't tell anybody."

"B-but…"

Hisagi left some money on the table along with the empty cups of sake and placed a hand around his lover's waist. He opened the window and carried the smaller man, then he jumped out of the building with grace.

"You are sure this is fine?"

"We're captains, remember? Asides from that, the bartender is Matsumoto's friend, he said this time was all by the house. I just left some tip, anyway…"

Hisagi slammed the younger Shinigami against the walls of the building, starting to kiss him again, pinning his arms over his head. Still doing it, the brunette carried the younger and started to run using his shumpo towards the ninth division's quarters.

Shuuhei opened the door, to find the new lieutenant sitting behind the desk, filling some paperwork. She was almost the same size as Kira, but a bit smaller, which was almost petite size for the 9th squad captain. Her hair was light brown, some large bangs falling on her eyes, covering completely her eyebrows. Her hakama was different, since the obi was cherry red, as the top she used beneath it. Also, the arm she used her lieutenant badge had no sleeve, when the other arm had.

"Oh, Taichou, you came back earlier than I expected…" the woman said without removing her eyes from the papers. "How was the…?" She glanced at him, and surely the girl wasn't expecting to find her captain with _another _captain on his arms. "Oh… is that Kira-taichou?!" She pointed at him, and Hisagi nodded.

"Listen, Izuru and I are gonna be celebrating… a bit more. Why don't you go home and take the rest of the night for yourself, Akuma?"

"Y-Yes… oh, by the way…" She said, recovering her composure. "Captains have a meeting tomorrow afternoon, I'll give you both the details… later…"

Kira jumped down from the man's arms and bowed at her, same as Hisagi did. The girl waited for both captains to enter, as she did a deeper bow and gave her back to them. Hisagi grabbed her shoulder to speak to her just for a second.

"You're such a good girl, thank you!" He said cheerfully, patting her head as she left, leaving her perplex for his strange behavior.

Shuuhei took Kira's hand and drove him towards his room. It was not enormous, but it had enough place to keep at least four or five people in there with no problem. There was a bed and another desk, which had no paperwork, just a vase with no flowers on it. The walls were white, but were darkened by the few light that entered the room. The bed was big, placed on the left corner of the room.

Hisagi let himself fall onto the bed, so Kira fell on top of him, because of the impulse he was making on him. When Kira fell, Shuuhei instantaneously caught his lips on a playful kiss as Kira grinned widely.

"Your new fukutaichou is pretty…"

"So?"

"What if you change your mind and go after her?"

"Sorry, but I have no time to spend with little, cute girls."

"So?"

"I have only time, eyes and love for you, Izuru."

After hearing those words, the blonde kissed him again, but then, he suddenly stopped. He rose and straddled on his new lover's abdomen, pinning him to the bed and grabbed his arms fiercely for him to stop.

"What? No foreplay?"

"It's not that!!"

"So? What's wrong, Izuru?"

"Am I just a one night stand, Shuuhei? If I am, tell me and I'm leaving, I'm not a toy."

Hisagi's features tightened as he shoved Kira off and pinned the younger guy to the bed this time.

"What are you talking about?!" He said, he had obviously getting angry.

"TELL ME, SHUUHEI!!! AM I SOMETHING TO YOU?!"

"Of course you are, idiot! You're my best friend, you're the person I love and care the most for!" He screamed at him, making Kira to frown.

"FOR HOW LONG HAVE YOU LOVED ME, HISAGI?! FIFTHEEN MINUTES?!"

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!"

"It just seemed you reacted because I kissed you! Under the effects of sake and POCKY, HISAGI! POCKY!"

Kira turned around again, pinning the raven-haired man around.

"Are you out of your freaking mind?! I have loved you for a fucking half of century, Kira! Since the first day we met, you idiot!"

"AND WHY NOW IS IT YOU TELL ME?!"

"Why?! Because you've been my friend for almost that long! You were the only one who was there when both of us were alone! Don't you think I've valued your friendship over my own feelings?! I thought you have finally reacted when I accidentally kiss you! And for how long have you loved me, Kira?! FOR HOW FUCKING LONG?!"

Kira remained silent as he watched Hisagi's eyes water a little. He wasn't sure if he was really crying, or if those were the simply and stupid side effects the liquor had on him.

"I love you, Izuru…" Hisagi lowered his head, not letting the younger one to see the sadness in his eyes. "I love you so much I didn't want to let you go. I've lost people I cared almost as I cared for you. People I loved from the bottom of my heart. My parents, my friends, my captain… but you had been with me for so long… I love you…"

The grip on Kira's arms loosened, as Shuuhei's body had gone limp for a moment, then he got up and got down from Izuru's trembling form. The blond starred in horror at his lover. He was such a jerk. He was an idiot… what have he just done?!

"Shuuhei, wait!!" He launched his body against the other, embracing him from the back. "I'm sorry… it's just… you were so sweet, so warm and so…it was so… so alike to all those times he deceived me…"

Shuuhei felt the moisture on his shoulder as Izuru started to cry over his body, burying his face on his back.

"I'm sorry, Izuru…"

"No, it's my fault. I should have never bother you. I'm just… just…"

Hisagi turned around and embraced him, making his tears to stop.

"Don't matter, it's not your fault… but you didn't answer… for how long?"

"Since the first time I saw you. The day you tried to save me. But I haven't notice until some years ago… not with him wandering around… it had gone worse since he deflected this place."

"I know… I'm sorry, Izuru… I shouldn't have screamed at you…"

Kira buried his face on Shuuhei's shoulder, and the other tightened his embrace on the smaller one.

They sat down on the mattress, still on each other's arms.

"Sorry… I guess you're not ready for another lover yet, Izuru."

"Don't get the wrong idea, I do love you, and I do want you to make love to me… but it hurts… here." He clenched his hand over his chest, and tears started to pour again.

Shuuhei whipped the tears away with one thumb and kissing his cheek tenderly.

"You should think now I'm weak…"

"No. If you were, you'd never have reached this place. You'd not be here… I might not be here, either. And I don't think you are. I also thought I wasn't ready for another lover…"

"You loved Tousen-taichou so much, right?"

Hisagi nodded. "But I think he never deceived me, on the other hand. When he left he said nothing. When we met again… he just said he was sorry. When he was executed… he said only one thing I'll always keep in mind. 'I regret everything right now, but the only thing I don't, was being with you.'"

"Ichimaru said nothing. Not even goodbye. Nothing…"

"But what can we do now, Izuru? They're gone already. We have to move on."

"I know… I want to move on too."

With that said the younger man leaned against his lover and kissed him again. It was weird to take the lead for Kira, so he let Hisagi be the one who started with those little passion games he knew so well. Izuru found himself pinned to the bed again, this time he was not going to complain about anything. He was ready to move on. He wanted to move on… he needed to move on.

Shuuhei removed the lace that joint his pants and the shirt of his hakama, making the top get loose. The brunette removed it and started to kiss his neck, making him to whimper and whine.

The thin hands reached Hisagi's hakama, as Izuru started to strip him as Shuuhei had done before. The blonde was fast and a bit sloppy, but all the cells in his body were aching for skin contact. He was dying to feel Shuuhei, to touch him, feel him, taste him… but Shuuhei wanted foreplay. He wanted to see Izuru beg, to see Izuru cry, to see him getting desperate, to scream, to moan, he wanted to tease him, to drive him crazy, to make him flush and pray for mercy… he wanted Izuru _so_ bad.

But suddenly he stopped teasing, he remembered how bad Izuru was just some minutes ago, he couldn't do that to him.

"You're sure you want me to continue?"

"Stop talking and do it, or I'll do it for you!!" He screamed, clutching his hand on Shuuhei's hair.

"Fine, fine…" he said, almost childish, making the other man chuckle.

He removed the blonde's pants, leaving his member uncovered. Hisagi licked it from base to tip making the other to arch his back in pleasure, but then he shook his head violently.

"N-no… come on, just get inside and do it, Shuuhei…" Kira begged, spreading his legs.

"Izuru, look at my eyes…" Shuuhei said as he kept his legs open and took him whole on his mouth. Kira arched again and moaned his name out loud.

"Please… Shuu, stop, I can't… oh, god!!" He screamed, as the man started to suck harder on him. Kira couldn't even move, he was about to come when Hisagi stopped.

"I said look at my eyes, Kira. I won't give you what you like until your eyes beg for it."

Kira lowered his head, staring onto the older man's dark orbs. They were piercing onto the blue of his pupil, the tension he made him feel was unbelievable. For some minutes he thought maybe Shuuhei was using his reiatsu to cause that atmosphere, just by looking at his eyes. Still, that glance was filled with lust and desire, Kira knew it. Then he understood. What the man wanted was for him to return the same glance he was giving to him, if not, he'd keep up with the teasing until Kira exploded.

He tried, but he couldn't keep looking at those eyes for much. Kira got so desperate he did what Hisagi never expected: he got on top. As fast as he did, he also removed Shuuhei's pants, and started to do the exact same thing he had been doing before: teasing.

"Oh, Kira… don't you… Oh, fuck…" Hisagi moaned as he looked at Kira. Not only the thing he was doing, but how it looked whenever he looked down to face the blonde. Kira's cute baby blue eyes would meet him, with a beautiful pink blush on his cheeks decorating his face, and his perfect lips covered with the cum he was sucking from his cock.

"Do you like it, Shuuhei?" He asked with such a seductive voice he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Ah, Izuru, you're good… ah!" He screamed again, arching his back as the younger man started to bang on him, humming and moaning. "Ah, Izuru…" the blonde stopped and placed himself on top. A little scared of what was he going to do, Shuuhei tried to restrain Kira by force, but he only pinned him down again and turned around, making Shuuhei on top again.

"Do it. Please, Shuuhei, that's what you wanted, didn't you? Please, I want you so badly…" He moaned on his earlobe, making Hisagi to obey. He placed himself on Kira's entrance and placed his member inside, slowly, making the blonde to cry in pleasure. Kira fixed his position, surrounding Hisagi's hips with his legs and clasping his hands behind his back.

The brunette started to move. He had taken Izuru's hips for support, so he can actually get a rhythm, but somehow it was not necessary, since Izuru was also moving. At first it was slow, because they had used no lube and there was no way it'd be soft after so many time the blonde have had no sex at all, but then, Shuuhei started to notice Kira was impatient, so he fastened his thrust inside him, making Kira to scream in pleasure.

"Harder, Shuuhei, harder!!"

He did as his lover said, putting more strength and enthusiasm onto his thrusts, making Izuru to pant in pleasure.

"Oh, Shuuhei! Shuuhei!" he screamed out loud, as he felt the raven haired man coming inside of him. It was no time until he did the same on Hisagi's well toned and marked abdomen.

Shuuhei rolled aside from Kira, still panting like crazy. Izuru rolled on top of him, drawing little circles on his chest and giggling. The brunette pulled the sheets of the bed and covered both of them, then he hugged the blonde's waist to keep him closer to his body.

"That was… great." Shuuhei panted, caressing the other's hair.

"Y-yes…" Izuru said, blushing deeply.

"Oh, my… you're so cute, Izuru." He said, kissing the other's forehead.

"Don't joke…" he responded, burying his face on Hisagi's collarbone.

"I'm not joking… I love that blush of yours… your eyes… your hair… you're beautiful, Izuru."

"How much sake did you _actually_ got?! You always go romantic and poetic when you're awfully wasted!!"

"I swear I'm not even drunk, Izuru. Four bottles of sake on the night and three more in the morning while you and I were alone mourning are not enough to bring me down."

"You're such an alcoholic bastard…"

"What about you? You drank even more than I, and you're not as tolerant as me… are you alright?"

"You think after so much movement and heat, the alcohol wouldn't have gone out of my body yet?!"

Hisagi laughed, as he caressed Kira's back.

"You were worried I were drunk and I was doing all of this just because of its side-effects, right?"

"No offence, but actually I was."

"Nah, there's no problem… for some sort of time I was also worried."

"You worried me the most. I've only seen you cry when you were completely wasted after the captains deserted."

"Well, you're right, but… you hurt me, you know?"

"You make me feel like crap, stop talking about it."

"Sorry… do I have to compensate you for it?"

"No freaking way… I'm tired."

Kira stopped drawing the little circles on his lover's chest and rested his hand on top of it.

His breath started to lower and his eyes shut slowly. Shuuhei wasn't late to also fall asleep, resting his head on Izuru's hair, smelling the evanescent scent of coconut it always had.

"Shuu…" He heard his lover mutter on dreams, but still he sounded like if he was awake.

"What, Izuru?" He asked half asleep, but in a lovely tone that made Izuru giggle and sight of happiness.

"Next time… you're bottom."

* * *

**I might write something else later. For now, since I had the time to finish it, it's complete. Review if you like, and give me any tips to make it better, no flames, just tips!**

**Love**

**Midori-Chan**


End file.
